1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to the verification of the identity of network connections in an optical communication network. Still more particularly, the invention is related to verifying the identity of a network connection before a field technician may connect/disconnect a fiber optic cable from a network component.
2. Statement of the Problem
Many service providers use fiber optic cabling as a media for transmitting data because of its high-bandwidth capacity. Fiber optic cables can reliably transport optical signals over long distances, allowing the service providers to offer higher bandwidths to their customers. As the optical communication networks are built out to handle more users and more traffic, the amount of network connections, network components, fiber optic cables, and other equipment needed for the build out increases.
A typical hub for an optical communication network includes multiple racks, with each rack housing a plurality of line cards. Each line card has one or more slots configured to receive a network component, such as a transceiver, a repeater, an amplifier, etc. Most network components include one or more ports configured to receive a fiber optic cable. The network components are connected to one another using fiber optic cables according to connection diagrams for the optical communication network. The network components are also connected to the fibers dug into the ground to connect the hub to the rest of the optical communication network.
Due to the complexity of the network connections in a hub of the optical communication network, mistakes are frequently made by field technicians when servicing one of the hubs. For instance, assume that the service provider wants to provision a new wavelength on a DWDM optical communication network. To provision the new wavelength, network administrators will generate a connection diagram and a field technician will have to go to one or more hubs to make the proper network connections based on the connection diagram. Because there are so many network connections in a hub, the field technician can easily connect or disconnect the wrong fiber optic cable. Connecting or disconnecting the wrong fiber optic cables may unfortunately result in a slower delivery time of new services and/or a disruption in services to current customers.